


Comfort

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Slender Man Mythos, Tribe Twelve
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs a bit of comfort now and again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Firebrand was only here because he remembered. He remembered how it felt to be in Noah's shoes, so lost and confused. It was like a needle, pumping loneliness through his veins, as vivid as a recurring nightmare. Maybe he wouldn't help, or maybe Firebrand wasn't what Noah needed, but it would remedy the sting of being so alone in this mess.

Noah was about to go to bed though he knew his nightmares would keep him up anyway. He turned the corner into the hallway and froze. This couldn't be good. He reached for something, anything, to defend himself.

"Noah it's me," Firebrand held up his hands, "I'm on your side."

"Go away," Noah growled.

"Noah," Firebrand swept Noah down the hall to his room, "aren't you tired of being... alone? Of being a pawn? I won't hurt you, I want to help." He closed the door to Noah's bedroom behind them.

"Why should I trust you?"

"I would say I know myself like the back of my hand." Firebrand chuckles. He kicks off his shoes and walks to Noah's dresser. "May I?"

"Sure." Noah sighs, taking off his own shoes and getting into bed. Firebrand changes into a set of pajamas and gets in next to him.

"I know you feel left out, Noah. I know you feel so alone." Firebrand coo's, pulling Noah closer with gentle hands. "I can't help much, but I'm doing what I can." Firebrand assures him. Noah remains silent, but he scoots closer to Firebrand and puts his head on his chest.

He feels like a kid again, bullied on the playground, coming home to his mom. He was sleepy, Firebrand using the power of his name to keep them warm and cozy. He ran his fingers through Noah's hair, the way he likes it.

"You won't have nightmares tonight, I promise." He murmurs. Noah lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and soon drifts off to sleep.


End file.
